1. Technical Field
This application relates to integration and support of electronic devices. In particular, this application relates to a multi-channel integrated support system that provides support to a consumer based on his or her digital footprint of electronic components.
2. Related Art
Most consumers have multiple electronic components in their home, office, car, and virtually every other location that they frequent. For example, at home, a consumer may have a personal computer, DVD player, CD player, Blu-Ray player, a high-definition television, a digital video recorder, and other components. The consumer may even own more than one of the same type of component. A consumer often goes through great lengths in setting up their devices and interconnecting them. For a consumer comfortable and familiar with electronic components, setting up electronic equipment may be an enjoyable process that takes a reasonable amount of time.
However, for the layman that is not familiar with electronics, setting up one electronic component can be a daunting task. Moreover, a layman having to set up more than one electronic component and interconnect them in a configuration in which they cooperate and communicate may take hours or even days. After spending a great deal of time working with the electronic components and interconnecting them, there is a strong disincentive for the layman to ever change the configuration.
However, replacing an electronic component in a system is inevitable. Electronic components are prone to failure, either in hardware or software. Additionally, electronic components quickly become outdated and replaced by components implementing improved visual or audio standards. In other situations, a consumer may want to replace an electronic component simply to upgrade to a newer model of the same type of electronic component, or replace one type of electronic component with a second type of electronic component (e.g., replace a HD-DVD player with a Blu-Ray player).
Replacing or upgrading the older electronic component may be daunting task in and of itself. There are many factors for a consumer to consider when purchasing a new electronic component to replace the older electronic component. Such factors include whether the new electronic component is compatible with the existing system, whether the new electronic component supports the other pre-existing electronic components, whether the person will need additional cables to connect the new electronic component with the existing system, and many other factors. The consumer that spent many hours setting up their existing system has little to no desire to determine whether the new electronic component will be compatible with the existing system. Moreover, with all the aforementioned considerations, it is quite difficult for a consumer to keep track of all the different types of scenarios that could arise with purchasing the new electronic component.
Furthermore, with any purchase of an electronic component, there is no guarantee that the component will initially function or continue to function satisfactorily. And while the technology savvy consumer may be able to readily coax the component into satisfactory performance, the layman may be completely unable to find a workable solution. In an increasingly complex and technology dependent world, inadequately performing electronic components pass beyond merely annoying to serious roadblocks to day-to-day existence.
At the same time, there are many technical problems associated with addressing the problems noted above. Examples of the technical problems include how to determine the compatibility of the newer electronic component with the existing electronic components, tracking the addition, removal, and modification of the electronic components in the existing system, presenting compatibility information in a meaningful and understandable manner, avoiding data loss, detecting when components are not performing adequately, providing meaningful help to assist the consumer with correcting component performance problems, and storing information that captures the electronic components in the consumer's environment.
Hence, there is a need to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.